BW010
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=2 | art=夏目久仁彦 | art2=岩根雅明| morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW001-BW010| footnotes=* }} A Rival Battle for Club Champ! (Japanese: ライバルバトル！強敵プルリル！ Rival Battle! The Strong Opponent !) is the tenth episode of the , and the 667th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 18, 2010 and in the United States on April 9, 2011. Blurb Ash is on his way to Nacrene City, where his next Gym Battle awaits. Before he gets there, he decides to stop by the Pokémon Battle Club in Luxuria Town for a warm-up battle. He’s surprised to find his Unova region rival, Trip, is there, too! Ash challenges Trip to a battle, and although he’s reluctant at first, Trip eventually agrees to a five-on-five battle. The battle starts out with Trip’s Tranquill making quick work of Ash’s Oshawott and Tepig. Meanwhile, at the Dreamyard, Team Rocket is surrounded by Officer Jenny’s police force! Unfazed, they stand their ground until a new agent named Pierce comes to their rescue, and they all glide safely out of sight. Back at the Battle Club, Ash finally defeats Tranquill using Pikachu, and Trip sends out his Servine—who evolved from the Snivy Ash battled on his first day in the Unova region! When Pikachu is defeated, Ash counters with his Snivy. Snivy manages to defeat Trip’s Servine with its powerful Attract move, and Trip next chooses his Frillish. Ash then switches to his Pidove to let Snivy rest, but the strategy doesn’t work—Frillish quickly takes Pidove down. Ash brings Snivy out one more time, but when Frillish defeats Snivy as well, Trip is declared the winner. Instead of being angry, Ash redoubles his efforts and vows to train harder than ever for the next time he and Trip have a battle! Plot is very excited about battling, and having reached Luxuria Town, he decides to head straight for the Pokémon Battle Club. He enters the building, and immediately starts searching for s, while and catch up, panting and breathing heavily. Iris then sarcastically comments on Ash's reaction to the Battle Club, telling him that he behaves like a small child. Ash, unaware, searches through the database of Trainers, and manages to find one that interests him - Trip. Iris, having never met Trip before, gives a doubtful look, while Cilan exclaims in surprise. Cilan explains that Trip had once been to his Gym in Striaton City, and was awarded the . Iris becomes even more puzzled, and Ash explains that Trip was the Trainer he met in Professor Juniper's lab and the one whom he first battled in Unova. Ash shouts in excitement when Don George suddenly appears behind him, seemingly unable to remember Ash. Ash wonders if he is from Accumula Town, and soon learns that there are Battle Clubs located everywhere in Unova, each club is run by a Don George of an identical, extended family. Don George then shows them his family picture: the Don George in Accumula Town stands at the back row, while he himself is in a half-squat position in the front row, all surrounded by similar looking Don Georges in different poses. Don George then activates the built-in Xtransceiver in the Trainer-searching machine and tries to contact Trip. Trip is taking pictures when his Xtransceiver rings. He attends to it, and Don George greets him, informing him that Ash requests a battle with him. Ash appears soon after and subsequently Iris and Cilan, who both introduce themselves. While Trip is surprised that Cilan is not at his Gym, Ash interrupts and displays his excitement for the battle. Trip, however, does not seem very interested and goes on to explain how his easily defeated Ash's Pikachu. Ash rebukes, saying that it was due to that Pikachu was unable to use electric attacks (Cilan became particularly interested at this and Iris tells him the story at the back), and now Pikachu is not his only Pokémon - he had obtained other Pokémon as well. (His agitation caused him to kick the machine.) Trip then appears at the entrance of the Battle Club, requesting a Full Battle. Ash paused for a moment, and tells him that he has only five Pokémon. Trip looks at him in disbelief, and while he appeared to be considering, Ash takes out his and shows it to him. Trip grins for a moment, then tells him that he has obtained two Badges. He then goes on to apologize to Don George, saying that he will not battle a Trainer with only one Badge and five Pokémon. Following that, he taunts Ash and wonders if all Trainers 'from a countryside area like Kanto' behave like the way he did. As he taunts him even further, he finally prepares to leave. However, after Iris passes a sarcastic remark calling him a 'kid', and Cilan recites a short prose on his battle expectations, Trip changes his mind and declares that he wants to battle Ash, 5-on-5. Don George stands in the center-side of the field, reciting the rules of the battle while Ash and Trip stand across each other, ready to battle. As Don George waves his hands and declares the battle open, Trip sends out , the evolved form of . Ash checks his Pokédex, then sends out . Proudly announcing that Oshawott once belonged to Professor Juniper and helped him win his at the Striaton Gym, Ash starts the battle by telling Oshawott to use . A jet of water was shot into the air, but Tranquill turns abruptly and dodges it. Under the command of its Trainer, it moves lower to the ground and uses - first striking the Sea Otter Pokémon from the front and knocking off his scalchop, then finally returning from the back and hitting him, causing him to faint. Don George, being the referee, declares that Oshawott is unable to battle. Ash was left awestruck, unable to comprehend what had happened as Trip tells Ash that Tranquill has the Ability , allowing Tranquill to more easily land critical hits. Ash recalls Oshawott, then sends out . As Trip tries to taunt Ash, Ash starts the round again by telling Tepig to use . As red flames shot out from Tepig's snout, Tranquill dodges it again and sweeps past Tepig, clearly displaying its skill and speed. As Tepig continues firing into the sky, Tranquill continues dodging, until it breaks apart into a flock - Trip had told it to use . Tepig stares blankly at Tranquill when Ash calls out to him - Tranquill is now using , increasing its attack power; it glows a bright red and turns around, facing Tepig and readying its next attack. Once again, Trip tells it to use Aerial Ace, and Tepig stares at the flock, unable to determine which one is real. Quickly, the flock of Tranquill combines into one, it glows red again and flies low into the ground, straight at Tepig. With a bang, a repeat of what had happened previously to Oshawott had taken place: the Pigeon Pokémon had struck Tepig from the front and back, and Tepig now lay sprawled on the ground, fainted. Don George declares Tepig as unable to battle. As Ash recalls Tepig thanking him for his hard work, Trip taunts him for not knowing his basics as a Trainer. Ash, feeling slightly angered and knowing he's falling behind quickly, now decides to send Pikachu into battle for the next round. Meanwhile, the , Jessie, James and , are gathered in the center of a garbage dump in anticipation of a person's arrival. Officer Jenny suddenly shows up, her fellow policemen having surrounded them and climbing over the garbage. Apparently the Jenny at Striaton City had informed all the other Jennys about them, and the trio is now wanted in Unova for their capture. Nevertheless, Team Rocket remains calm and composed. Ash tells Pikachu to use , however Tranquill is able to dodge. Trip notes his surprise that Pikachu is actually able to use Electric-type attacks and has Tranquill use Work Up again. The Pokémon glows red again and attacks Pikachu from the front and then the back with its Aerial Ace. Pikachu lies on the ground, but he picks himself up. Trip is then determined to repeat what Tranquill had done to Oshawott and Tepig. He commands Tranquill to once again, use Aerial Ace. Ash, spotting his attack pattern, asks Pikachu to grab hold of Tranquill's feet. Pikachu takes the hit, but grabs onto Tranquill's feet as it flies by and sends it (as well as himself) crashing into the ground. Ash then tells Pikachu to toss Tranquill, and Pikachu responds and swings Tranquill into the air and out of control. Ash then commands a , and Pikachu immediately powers up and heads straight to Tranquill. Trip screams for Tranquill to dodge, but it's too late and Pikachu scores a direct hit. Both land, and Tranquill is left knocked out and unable to battle allowing Pikachu to win the round. Iris, and Cilan watches from afar and cheers on Ash. While Ash is savoring his victory, telling how different Pikachu was from the battle at Nuvema Town, Trip sends out his next Pokémon, . Ash and Pikachu look at Servine in surprise. As Ash recalls the match in Nuvema Town with Trip's Snivy, Cilan tells Iris how Trip had obtained the with his Servine by defeating Chili and his . Meanwhile, Officer Jenny and her policemen are advancing on Team Rocket, ready to arrest them should they decide to escape. Suddenly, a rushing truck barges into the dump and causes the surrounding policemen to flee from the dangerous vehicle. The truck drifts, swerves and skids to a halt beside Team Rocket. As the door opens ready to pick the trio up, the driver is now revealed: the agent which had arranged for them to meet. As fast as they could, they got into the vehicle and Officer Jenny's crew followed on motorcycles and police cars; a chase had begun. Officer Jenny drove forward, and the two vehicles are now neck to neck. Officer Jenny demanded them to stop the truck but the truck suddenly picked up speed - it was driving on a half-constructed road where it abruptly ended in mid-air. The truck still pushed on: it drove past the point where there was any road at all and was toppling down into the ground below. Right before the truck could overturn any further, the top hatch opened. As Officer Jenny banks her motorcycle and skids to a halt, she watches the explosion from the truck below, and the Team Rocket trio whom escaped from her flee into the sky with the mysterious Team Rocket agent. Having escaped Officer Jenny, the agent now hands over a briefcase to James. As he prepares to leave, he tells them his name: Pierce. He then escapes into the clouds, while the trio now makes their way towards the Desert Resort through the sky, knowing they now have a new ally in Unova. Ash tells Pikachu to use against Servine, and Pikachu powers Iron Tail up. Trip tells Servine to counter with , and Servine speeds along the ground and successfully blocks Iron Tail using the attack. Trip then tells Servine to use . The Grass Snake Pokémon whips up a tornado of leaves and grass and hurls it at Pikachu, drawing him into the vortex. As the tornado lands, it smashes Pikachu onto the ground and causes him to lie flat on his belly. Dazed, Pikachu gets up, and Ash tells him to use Volt Tackle. Responding to his Trainer, he gets up, charges himself with electricity and attempts to tackle Servine. However, just as Pikachu was about to hit, Servine side-steps and scores a direct-hit against Pikachu with Cut, taking him out of the battle. As Trip remarks that he has four Pokémon as compared to Ash's two, Ash sends out his . Iris then wonders why Ash does not send out , which is a and would be an advantage against types, while Cilan reassures her that Ash has plans of his own. Snivy starts the round by using , but Servine dodges them completely. She then attempts to use , but misses and Servine follows up with a Leaf Tornado. The tornado, like it did on Pikachu, draws her into the vortex then slams her onto the ground. Being a , the attack does not cause Snivy too much damage and she gets back on her feet almost immediately. Trip taunts Ash that his Servine is an evolved form of Snivy. Ash, however, does not take the bait but actually has a plan. First, he asked Snivy to use Vine Whip, and Servine, once again, dodges it easily like it had before. Next, while Servine is distracted by her Vine Whip, Ash tells Snivy to use . Snivy fires the attack, and luckily, as Servine is male, he becomes infatuated with Snivy, and he is thus unable to attack. Eventually with a series of Vine Whips and a well-aimed Leaf Blade, Servine succumbs to Snivy's attacks and fainted, leaving Trip with three Pokémon. As Ash celebrates, Pikachu jumps with joy and Snivy gives a wide smile. Trip recalls Servine and while admitting he did not expect the move Attract, Ash recalls his Snivy. For the next round, Trip sends out his third Pokémon: a . Ash checks his Pokédex, then sends out Pidove. Pidove begins by using , only for it to be blocked by Frillish's . Trip tells Frillish to use , and the Floating Pokémon shot a ball of water at Pidove, causing her to be trapped in the sphere. As the Baby Pigeon Pokémon struggles to breathe, the sphere of water suddenly starts to vibrate before exploding, sending her flying towards a window and causing her to faint. Don George then declares Pidove unable to battle. Ash is now left with Snivy. As Ash sends out Snivy and tells her to use Vine Whip, Cilan gasps loudly and Iris shouts out immediately in protest. Ash was elated that he managed to hit Frillish, but he became shocked the moment he saw Snivy: she seemed to have taken a curse of some sort and was emitting a dark bluish-purple aura. Trip then talks about Frillish's Ability which can cause any physical attacks used against Frillish to become disabled, and Iris who wrongfully lambasts Ash for being ignorant and acting like a small child despite seeing the Ability for the first time. Snivy attacks again with , but Frillish blocks it with Protect, followed by a : the partial Pokémon glows purple for a moment, and blasts purple waves at Snivy, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground on her knees. As Frillish celebrates his achievement, Snivy uses Leaf Storm and catches Frillish by surprise. Immediately, Snivy attempts to use Attract, but fails as Frillish evades it, jumping away at the time when the Attract is supposed to hit its target. Cilan notes that only a Pokémon with such a high speed like Frillish would be able to dodge the Attract. Ash decides to take a risk and tells Snivy to use Leaf Blade on Frillish. Snivy lands the attack, but unfortunately it isn't enough to take Frillish out and even worse, Snivy is hit with Cursed Body again which blocks Leaf Blade. Trip commands Frillish to use Water Pulse again: Frillish creates a ball of water to form and shoots it at Snivy who became trapped inside. As the globe of water exploded, Snivy was flung out onto the field, . Trip now takes advantage of the situation, telling Frillish to use . As Snivy was already , the attack did more damage. Snivy's eyes glowed eerily before she could not take it anymore, and fainted. Don George then declared Snivy unable to battle, and subsequently Trip the winner of the match. Ash recalled Snivy. At the end of the battle, Trip taunts Ash for being a poor Trainer and tells him that while Pikachu and Snivy show promise, the others were pathetic and Ash should reconsider using them in future. As Trip was about to take his leave, Ash challenges him to another battle in the future, to which Trip promises to consider. As the door closes behind him, Iris and Cilan try to console Ash. However, Ash was not at all disappointed, but determined to surpass Trip and to become the best Trainer that ever was. Major events * re-encounters Trip, whom meets for the first time, while reveals that he has met him before. * It is revealed that, like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, there is a Don George that runs a Battle Club in multiple cities in the Unova region. * The Team Rocket trio meet Pierce, another member of Team Rocket, for the first time. * Trip is revealed to have obtained the from Chili, as well as another Badge. * Ash battles Trip for the second time and loses once again. * Trip's is revealed to have evolved into a * Trip is revealed to have obtained a and a . * Ash's Snivy is revealed to know . Debuts Humans * Pierce Pokémon debuts * Trip's Servine * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Don George * Trip * Pierce * Citizens * Police officers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Trip's; debut) * (Trip's; debut) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) * (Trainer's; computer screen) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Pokémon battle * This is the second time that has participated in a 5-on-5 Pokémon battle in the , the first time being against Gym Leader Juan. * 's did more damage to because she was confused. In the , Hex's damage does not increase due to an opponent's confusion. * Frillish's was stated to only work on an opponent's physical moves when it will work on any type of move in the games. * Trip's Servine is confirmed to be male in this episode. Errors * When and first see that Ash commanded Snivy to use a physical move against Frillish, part of Cilan's hair is colored the same as his skin. BW010 Error.png|Cilan's miscolored hair Dub edits In other languages |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |zh_cmn= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ru= |sv= |pt_eu= |pt_br= |ko= |tr= |th= |hi=क्लब चैम्प के लिए राइवल बैटल! |hr= }} 010 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Trip de:Zwei Rivalen im Pokémon-Kampfklub! es:EP670 fr:BW010 ja:BW編第10話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第10集